h_vfandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorial
Welcome to the Tutorial. This page is designed to tell new members what ways they can start with. This Tutorial has been written by StillNoNumber, but contributors are always welcome! Your first steps The first step, after joining, is to right-click the tutorial player and type "Yes" into the chat. This will start a Quest, which will give you instructions on how to orient yourself in Mea. By now, you'll only need the "Adventuring District". You can take a look what's behind the doors, and possibly even buy something (I don't suggest that yet though). Note that you start with 2,000 Quon, so you shouldn't waste them for something unnecessary (like arrows, you don't even have bows yet). Classes and Skills Classes For more info, see I suggest you to go to the "Class Room", where you'll find a few signs. First, choose your class. Right now, you can only choose between "Wizard" and "Warrior", but later you'll be able to choose another class on top of this. To choose the class, you should click the "Reset class" sign (you anyway don't have any levels or skills for it yet, so you won't lose anything). Here is a short overview over the classes: Wizard The Wizard is a magic class which allows you to use skills like Fire, Healing and Knockback. You get a lot of Mana with this class, which can then be used for your skills. The wizard is a great starter class, however, the advantages it gets when levelling up are getting smaller and smaller (you mainly get more Mana, which is pretty worthless when you reached a certain level). Warrior The Warrior is a brute whose health increases to an extremely high point when reaching high levels. It has skills like Rupture (which hits targets nearby) and skills that do more damage. Also, it's based on speed too, however, you need the Light/Dark knight (upgrades versions of the warrior) to get the advantages of it. I personally am a wizard, because it seems like a great class to start with, and when you're advanced you can switch to the warrior (even though you'll start again at level 1). Skills For more info, see Skills. Right-click the "Skills" sign to open an interface. You will see all the skills. One skill costs one Skill Point (you get one when levelling up) and some of them have other requirements. Skills can be upgraded for another Skill Point, which is often needed for other skills (for example, "Area Flame" requires "Light" on Level 4). Bound items can activate the skill on right-click. Type "/class bind skillName". Note that you can only bind one skill per item max. and items bound for one type of an item will apply for all other items with the same type (so, binding one stone sword will bind all all stone swords, and binding one "Stick of Beating" will bind all Sticks of Beating, as it will normal sticks and even "Resh's Wand"). If you decide that you want to remove a skill, type "/class unbind" while holding the item in your hand. Tips • Go exploring. Try out everything! Who knows what you find in this tower? Who knows what Aspirine will do to you? • Go here for a list of Quests. • Register in the forums (http://hyper-vanilla.com/)! Then, go to the shop, browse it a bit and "buy" the 500 free forum points for FREE! They are gifts to all the people who registered. • There are minigames which you can play if you are bored or want to earn some Quons!